


Lies.

by ManiacalGastropod



Series: Songstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, Drugs, Failing relationship, Lies, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalGastropod/pseuds/ManiacalGastropod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lies. You don't want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick story I did based off the song Lies by Marina and the Diamonds.

You're honestly not sure what to do about this anymore. You've fallen head over heels for this boy and at first you had assumed he did too. He was the one who asked you to be apart of this charade anyway. All you ever think about is him; you've caught him with other people, but that didn't stop you from loving him. You were upset, of course, but you really didn't want to let him go.

You're name is Dirk Strider, and you don't want to admit that you and your boyfriend, Jake English, aren't going to fit, no; you're not the type that he likes. Why don't you just pretend?

Lies. You don't want to know.

At times when you're sober; you'll try to kiss him. Make love to him. He denies it most of the time. You're almost coherent when arguing with him about this; but somehow he'll pin it on you and you'll eventually kick him out the house. By the end of the two-day waiting period for your boyfriend to come back; you're drunk and depressed enough to call him and ask him to come back to you. He does, but that's also the time where you're too ashamed to look him in the eye. You know he slept with someone while he was gone. It could've been Jane, Roxy, maybe even another boy. Maybe even your brother. It disgusts you to no end.

You just wanted it to be perfect; you wanted this to work out. All you wanted was for him to like you like you like him. Like you love him. You can't let him go though; even if the most of the time he'll only fuck you at night. If he's drunk. 

You remember Jane telling you the oblivious secret your boyfriend had been doing to you. 

He's cheating on you.

That made your heart ache. You tried many things; drugs, alcohol, attempted suicide.... He caught you most of the time. True; he was extremely caring, but he was also a coward. He couldn't admit to you that he only loved you as a friend. That made you hate him; but love him more. You're not sure why. You just need him.

You don't really care if this goes on forever; as long as you have him in your grasp; as long as he continues on with these lies. You just don't want to know.


End file.
